


Stylized

by CaesarintheFreezer



Category: jojosbizarreadventure - Fandom
Genre: Crazy Diamond - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, bullied reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarintheFreezer/pseuds/CaesarintheFreezer
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Stylized

Your fashion was always different from every other girl at school, but it’s who you are, you’ve gotten used to the raised eyebrows and comments under people’s breath, but you don’t care.

It’s a good warm Monday morning you peel the blankets from your body and rub your eyes, you can feel your hair is a mess as you blow a few stray pieces from your face. You stumble to the bathroom, washing your face and brushing your teeth, you take a look in the mirror as you pat your face dry. You switch off the lights and stand in front of your closet pondering what you’ll wear today. You pull out your favorite blue and black paisley shirt, and a simple black skirt. After you slip those on you slide your legs Into a pair of tights and add the final touch, a pair of black suspenders. The straps sit nicely on you breast for a moment before slipping to the sides, you know it’ll be a day long battle but you like the outfit. You slip on a pair of shiny black loafers before brushing your hair and swiping on some makeup. 

You open the front door and feel the warm morning air hit your face. You step out side, close the door behind and start the walk to school. It’s a warm sunny day, it makes you smile. As you walk down the street you see your neighbor from a few doors down, you’ve never really talked to him but he goes to your school. His name is Josuke Higashikata, you didn’t know much about him but you always admired his hair, if you thought you took a long tome to get ready, you couldn’t imagine how much time he took. As he’s walking towards the street, you give him a small wave but he doesn’t see you, you feel like an idiot. So look to the ground and continue to walk to school.

Over the click of your shoes you hear a voice that makes you jump. 

“Hey sweetheart, why don’t you come hang over here with us”

You looks to see a group of meat heat jocks staring you up and down. You feel a bit of fear and anger pool up inside you. You ignore them and keep waking, you see Josuke a few strides ahead of you. “Perfect” you think to yourself. Maybe if you talk to up him the other boys will leave you be. You quicken your step till your right next to him.

“ hey Josuke , I know you don’t really know me but I wanted to say your hair looks nice today”

He stops walking and stares at you, he looks surprised but a smile pulls at his lips.

“Hi...uhhhh”

To raise your hand for a shake

“Y/n”

He shakes your hand with a smile, he’s got a strong grip but he’s also gentle with you. He scans your out fit up and down. 

“Nice suspenders by the way” he says with a wink

Before you could say anything else you hear foot steps behind you.

“Hey bitch I was talking to you” that damn jock followed you over. You spin around and stare at him.

“Well sorry I was too busy ignoring you”

He quickly grabbed the straps of you suspenders pulling them towards him and letting go swiftly. They come slapping back against your chest stinging your nipples, and other areas of skin on your chest. You let out a cry and grab your chest. Josuke stands next to you watching it happen

“Suspenders huh....you should dress for your gender sweetheart”

He tugs at your hair before turning to walk away. Before you can rage out after him. You see his body go flying with no cause, you turn to see Josuke standing as if he were going to fight someone but you never saw him move.

“Hey asshole, you come back here and apologize to y/n” 

The jock throws his head back as if he were being punched, blood comes pouring out of his nose. He stands and comes over to you looking at the ground.

“I...I’m sorry”

You are still shocked, you look at Josuke. He still has an angry look on his face. What are you supposed to say you can even process what has happened.

“Yeah you better be” you said with a hair flip and a spin as you start to walk away. 

“Hey Y/n, wait up” 

Josuke runs up next to you. You are still holding your chest from where the suspenders snapped against your skin, it hurt more than you thought it would.

“Are you alright (y/n)?” Josuke asks with a worried look on his face 

“Yeah I’m okay my check just stings from that asshole messing with my suspenders”

Josuke nervously goes to place his hand on the center of your chest

“Just trust me okay.... may I?”

You nod with confusion which then turns into nervousness as Josukes hand hovers above your chest. In a split second the pain is gone.

“How did you?.... that’s incredible thank you”

Josuke pulls his hand back

“I’ll explain another time”

He looks into your eyes before offering his arm to you.

“Walk you to class?”

You blush “yeah sure” you take his arm “thanks for that, back there idk why you did but it scared him”

Josuke runs a hand through his hair

“Oh it’s nothing don’t worry about it”

You stare at him admiring his black fluffy hair. You can’t help but smile at him, he’s cute you think ,really cute .

“There must be something I can do to thank you”

He looks down at you and smiles 

“Having a cute girl with some wicked fashion on my arm is all the thanks I need” he says as he winks at you

You can feel the heat in your face , did he really just say that. Before you can say anything you’ve reached your class. You take your arm from Josukes and smile.

“yeah thanks again, would you wanna walk home with me, I only live a few doors down from you”

Joksuke smiles

“I’d like that”

He leaves to walk to his class and you take your seat. Paying attention is useless, you are excited to see Josuke again after school. You think about a way to thank him for defending you. Take him out for ice cream maybe, or invite him over for video games, wait no you can’t let him think your a nerd. You ponder aimlessly as the day goes by. You count down the minutes until the final bell rings. You meet Josuke in the courtyard. He waves to make sure he grabs your attention. You smile and quicken your pace till you stand in front of him. As you approach him You think of one last way to thank him.

“Hey Josuke I never got to properly thank you”

Before he could protest to stand on your tip toes and land a quick kiss on his check. As you pull away you can see a frozen expression of surprise on josukes face. “Oh shit” you think, he’s gonna freak. You lifts a hand to his cheek before turning red and showing a nervous smile.

“Oh uhhh thanks ..... that was cute” still holding is hand to his cheek he looks at you . You stare back , you can feel the blush in your face spreading to your ears. You desire to break the silence

“Walk me home?”

Raising his arm once again he says “it would be my pleasure” you take his arm and start to walk home. The walk is silent for a while before Josuke turns to you.

“So how long have we lived so close to each other and never actually met?”

You clear your throat “that’s a good question, I knew who you were but never had a reason to talk to you, I’ve tried waving to you on mornings where we leave at the same time but you never saw me”

A sad look takes josukes face “ aw man , I feel bad, I had no idea you’ve tried to get my attention before” he scans you up and down and smiles “ but you’ve definitely caught my attention now”

Pushing your hair behind your ear you smile.  
“You caught my attention the first time I saw that amazing hair of yours” 

Josuke runs a hand over the back of his hair with confidence and lets out a little giggle. The two of you walk to your front door, you consider inviting him in but you fear he’ll say no. You give in and nervously ask

“Do you wanna come in, I could make you something to eat” you then quietly say “or we can play video games”

Hearing those words from your mouth you see a huge smile on josukes face. “ you like to play video games?”

You nod your head yes nervously “I’m a pretty big fan of f mega” A look of excitement takes over josukes face. As you open the door he grabs your arm and walks inside 

“What are you waiting for let’s go (y/n)”

.You both take off your shoes and head to the kitchen.

“My room is upstairs on the left if you wanna head up and start the game, I’ll grab us some drinks”

Josuke gives you a nervous look “you’re room? Am I allowed in there”

You laugh and nod your head “ yeah go right ahead make yourself comfortable”

~  
(Josuke)  
She said I can go in her room, I’m so nervous he thinks. He heads up the stairs and into your room. He takes a look around at everything in your room. He walks around peering at your makeup table and desk then he curiously opens your closet.  
“If there’s one person who owns more shoes than me it’s gotta be her” he says to himself quietly.  
He closes the door,of your closet. He know he shouldn’t be snooping around. Slipping off his jacket and throwing on your bed. He turns on the small tv, starts up the game system and sits on your bed and waits. He can feel his heart racing in his chest as he hears your footsteps reach the doorway. He didn’t think his day would end with him playing video games in a girls bedroom. 

~  
You see Josuke siting On your bed. He’s so cute you think to yourself. You hold out a can of soda to him and he accepts it with a smile. 

“Are you ready to get your ass handed to you” 

Josuke rolls his eyes “yeah um I don’t think so”

You sit on the end of your bed next to Josuke, you say closer to him than you though, with your shoulders touching you both nervously hold your game controls in your laps. You both loosen up once you start the game.

So far you both are equally matched at the game, which Josuke did not expect. And he sure as hell did expect you to beat him. 

“Oh come on” Josuke tosses the remove on the bed beside him before falling back to lay on your bed

“I told you I’d had you your ass Josuke, don’t ever underestimate me”

Josuke looks up at you sitting next you him. He props himself up on his elbows.

“I’ll keep that in mind”

You both stare at each other in silence before something happens that neither of you thought would happen today. Josuke reaches a hand for the back of your neck before pulling you in for a soft kiss.

This is all so quick, you want to pull back but you melt into his lips. After a few second he pulls away

“Sorry if that was so sudden but I figured I’d redeem that thanks you owe me”


End file.
